Natasha Walker
Natasha Walker was a suspect in the murder investigation of Sam De Witt in Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale), and then the latter’s sister, in Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale). She also appeared as a quasi-suspect in The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale). She was later reported missing in Bite Him Off (Case #35 of Grimsdale), and found murdered in Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) Profile Murder details After 6 days of searching for her, Mia and Hamilton lost hope and were about to head in camp. Mia tripped, where Hamilton helped her get up, realizing there’s something wrong with the ground, the duo started investigating, where they saw the feet of a child coming out of the ground. After bringing shovels from the camp, the duo started digging up the grave, where the child turned out to be the one they’re looking for: Natasha Walker. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Alyssa Bustamante. After trying to deny the murder, Alyssa snapped and told the duo that she killed Natasha, because Natasha is the Kinder Reaper. Mia and Hamilton were confused about why she’d think Natasha would be capable of all the crimes and asked her to explain. Alyssa told them that Natasha was friends her with younger sister, who passed away years ago from the Kinder Reaper after Natasha begged her to come with her to explore the Xerdan Forest. Alyssa blamed Natasha for her sister’s death, but she never thought that she was responsible, until she heard about the child camper from the green team who was killed by the reaper. Alyssa knew that the child was Natasha’s friend, and came up with the solution that the reason why the Kinder Reaper managed to lure many children, was because they were a child themself, and so she jumped to the conclusion that the Kinder Reaper was Natasha. Alyssa then spend the next three months, trying to find a way to prove her theory, but when she didn’t manage, she decided she had to get rid of Natasha. Judge Powell sentences her to 45 years in jail. Events Of Criminal Case Drown in the Outhouse Hamilton and Hamida were searching the Yellow Team Cabin, and decided to eat some “sweet hearts” that are left behind, when suddenly Natasha stopped them, as the candy was “given to her by Adolfo”. The duo informed her of Sam’s death, where Natasha described the victim to being very nice. Natasha was later spoken to, after the duo found the victim’s belt, with Natasha’s blood on it, where Natasha explained that she told Sam, that she wishes she was as beautiful as her. Making Sam, believe Natasha was hitting on her (which she’s not), and decided to beat her up with a belt. Natasha turned out to be innocent, after the duo learnt that Galinda and Marisol killed the victim. Natasha came to the team’s cabin, where she asked for help. Mia and Hamilton went to see Natasha. There she told them, that her friend have went missing, and she couldn’t find her anywhere. The duo asked her where she last saw her, where she told them, that they were at the festivities area. After searching the area, they found a bloody green neckerchief, where the duo recalled that Natasha mentioned her friend was from the green team, and decided to send the neckerchief to Sploder. When analyzing the neckerchief, he told Mia and Hamilton, that the blood is too much, to be from an injury, and that whoever wore this, must have bled to death. The duo went to Natasha, to tell her the sad news. Spank Her Til’ Death Natasha became a suspect after finding proof of her presence, at the crime scene. Natasha started crying after learning, of her friend’s death. Later on in the investigation, Mia and Hamilton found a photo of a boy, where they recovered faded text, written over it saying “This is all Felicia’s fault”, which Yoyo confirmed as Natasha’s hand-writing. Natasha revealed that the boy in the photo was her crush, the former blue team counselor, who left his job after the victim told him, about Natasha’s feelings on him. The Lake Monster Mia and Hamilton went to talk to Natasha. Natasha started crying, and told the duo that she couldn’t find her brother at the campsite, or the lake, and that she thinks the Kinder Reaper must’ve gotten to him. Mia calmed Natasha, and told her that they’ll wait until sunset, and then search for them. Natasha was inpatient, and told them that she saw both Galinda and Marisol at the forest, and collected important information that may interest the team, and she would share if they found her brother. This managed to convince Hamilton and Mia into searching, where they found Matthew’s flip flops, where they examined it. After collecting a brown substance from the shoes, they sent it to Sploder, who confirmed it as mud, meaning Matthew and his friends playing at the mud pool, which the camp director forbidden the campers from going to. At the mudpool, the duo caught Matthew wrestling with another boy, and his other friends watching them. Mia started scolding the boys and demanded that all of them return to the campsite, where the boys criticized Matthew for his sister’s clinginess. The duo returned to Natasha and told her that her brother safe, where she returned her part on the deal, and told them that the New Olympians, allied with a girl from a place called “Xerda”, recognizing the city’s name, the duo went to speak to Rozetta Case appearances *Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale). *Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) *The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery MWalkerGrimsdale.png|Matthew Walker, Natasha’s late half-brother